ne sous estimez pas un Ange
by Ange.Lou
Summary: elle est froide , distante depuis le jour ou elle a apprit la vérité elle jure de se venger au grand déséspoir de dumbledore... qui estce? FIC ABANDONNEE pour le moment
1. premier chapitre

Tous les personnages ici présent hormis Ange et Anastasia de Fairy appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

Je dédie ce fic à Mimishoops et Alex bala.

Dumbledore ramassa et inspecta la copie de sa nièce.

Comme d'habitude, elle avait très bien réussi ce test. Elle ne cessait de l'étonner. Si intelligente, si belle, si froide. Elle était le portrait craché de sa mère.

Mais elle ne savait rien. Rien de la vérité. Sa vie était tissée sur le mensonge.

Elle approchait les 16 ans. Et le moment de lui dire la vérité approchait. Dumbledore ne voulait pas commettre deux fois la même erreur.

Il savait ce que coûtait de préserver la vérité, ne serais-ce pour protéger la personne.

Il en avait fait l'expérience avec Harry.

-Alors, est ce que c'est correct ?demanda Ange en tirant Dumbledore de ses pensées.

Il la regarda et l'observa..

Elle avait de longs cheveux longs blonds. Des yeux verts émeraude, qui changeaient de couleurs en fonction de son humeur. Passant du gris au bleu. Elle était grande, toujours habillée en noire ou bleu marin.

-Oncle Albus ???

-Excuse moi Ange, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. C'est excellent, comme d'habitude soupira-t-il.

Un brin de satisfaction passa dans les prunelles d'Ange.

-Tu m'as l'air préoccupé, encore l'Ordre je suppose. Dit elle en souriant.

-Des affaires qui ne concernent pas l'Ordre, tu peux aller te détendre Ange.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure pour le thé dit- elle soucieuse.

Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Un grand sac en bandoulière dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

Il contenait toutes sortes de fioles de potion. Elle était devenue maîtresse dans cette discipline, comme dans toute les autres. Il contenait également son carnet de note, et sa bourse pleine de gallions quand l'envie lui prenait d'aller faire un tour au près au lard.

Elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle allait être en manque de potion de dissimulation.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'elle vivait avec Dumbledore, il souhaitait qu'elle change d'apparence. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser du polynectar , elle trouvait cette potion trop primaire.

Depuis le temps qu'elle vivait avec Dumbledore, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi préoccupé.

D'ailleurs cela faisait bientôt 10 ans qu'elle vivait avec.

Le jour de ses six ans, elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi ses parents l'avaient confiés à son Oncle. Il était vrai quand tant que grand diplomate de la confédération magique , ils n'avaient guère le temps de s'occuper d'elle. Elle ne les voyait que le jour de son anniversaire et pour les fêtes de noël. Parfois , elle était invité à des réceptions , plus que jamais Dumbledore voulait qu'elle dissimule son visage.

-Et voilà se dit- elle à elle-même. L'aspect violet de la potion signifiait qu'elle était correcte. Cela lui avait pris une heure. Mais elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou elle avait préparé ce mélange.

Elle s'autorisa un moment de répit et s'allongea sur son lit.

Demain, elle aurait 16 ans. Elle espérait ne pas être encore comblé de cadeaux ridicules.

Ses parents avaient le chic pour ça. L'année dernière elle avait reçue des bijoux qui n'étaient jamais sorti de leur écrin. Des robes bien trop somptueuses qu'elle ne mettait que vraiment très rarement.

Seul son oncle et Minerva avait le don de lui faire des cadeaux surprenant et mystérieux.

Elle avait eu l'année précédente un coffret très complet de préparation de potions de la part de Minerva.

Par son oncle un éclair de feu. Elle adorait voler. Le Quidditch ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Le simple fait de voler par-dessus les bois enneigés lui procurait de la satisfaction.

Elle détourna son regard et vit sa magnifique chouette toute noire. Encore un cadeau de Dumbledore.

Il était vraiment génial son Oncle. Et ça l'énervait qu'il aie des problèmes.

-Miss Ange dit une petite Elfe du nom de Winky.

-OH Winky , tu m'as fait peur , que veux tu.

-Il est l'heure du thé Miss.

-Merci j'allais oublier dit elle.

Elle se leva, pris un peigne et coiffa sa magnifique chevelure. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa toilette. Elle détestait avoir l'air négligé. Et sortit de sa chambre suivie de l'elfe. Avec toujours son sac avec elle.


	2. la vérité

**Amateurs de fic voici la suite. qui peut être la mystèrieuse Ange? quel rapport avec Dumbledore??? je débute donc padonnait quelques erreurs de manipulations.**

**les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. hormis Ange de fairy et Ananastasia de fairy!!!!**

**merci de me laisser quelques Rewiews.**

****

**bien à vous _Ange de fairy._**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**chapitre2: la vérité**

-chocogrenouilles dit Ange.

La gargouille fit une grimace et libéra le passage.

Ange grimpa l'escalier suivi de l'elfe.

-Toujours si ponctuelle Ange lui dit la voix de Dumbledore.

-Je déteste être en retard et tu le sais dit elle en souriant.

Une petite table était dressée avec du thé et toutes sortes de friandises.

Comme à leur habitude depuis ces dix dernières années, ils prenaient leur thé.

Un moyen de décompresser. Ange buvait toujours du thé à la menthe avec 2 sucres.

Comme sa mère pensa encore Dumbledore.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Cette époque était révolue. Il devait lui dire.

-Ange, il faut que je te parle. Je te demandes de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et surtout de ne pas m'interrompre.

-Vas y dit elle soucieuse.

-Tout d'abord tu n'es pas ma nièce. Je suis que ton parrain. Les parents que tu connais ne sont pas tes vrais parents. Tu es la fille d'Anastasia de Fairy princesse et diplomate confirmée de la confédération magique.

Il scruta le visage de sa filleul. Il n'y voyait rien, et s'était justement cela qui l'inquiétais.

-poursuivez dit elle d'une voix dure et froide.

-bien, ta mère luttait contre les forces du mal avec ardeur et avec sa grande puissance. Tout les mangemorts y compris Voldemort voyait en elle une menace. Elle était consciente du danger qu'elle courait.

Elle décida de te confier à ta marraine, sa meilleure amie, ton actuelle mère adoptive Eugénie de lyse.

Bien lui en prit car dans la nuit de tes un an elle fut assassinée par tous les mangemorts réunis sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort. Ils tuèrent également ton père sans aucun scrupule.

Tu grandis donc dans l'ignorance, cela valait mieux, car les mangemorts et Lord Voldemort

Auraient voulu ta perte. Jusqu'à tes 6 ans.

A cet âge tu ressemblais trop à ta mère physiquement et tes parents adoptifs ne voulaient pas que tu coures de risques. Ils t'ont donc confié à moi ton parrain désigné par ta mère.

Il marqua une pause dans son récit pour observer la réaction d'Ange. Rien , toujours rien , que des yeux froids.

-Je t'ai élevé comme je l'ai promis à ta mère, faisant de toi une brillante sorcière.

Mais tu es le portrait de ta mère. Même sourire, mêmes expressions, mêmes goûts.

-Finite incantatem dit il en prenant sa baguette et en lançant ce sort vers un tableau.

Le tableau laissa place à un portrait d'une magnifique femme.

S'était Ange. Mais Ange en longue robe bleu marin, les cheveux relevés en chignons.

Son cou laissait apparaître une chaîne en or avec des armoiries.

-Voici ta mère la princesse Anastasia Astrid de Fairy.

Les yeux d'Ange restèrent grand ouvert. Elle était stupéfaite. Comme si elle se voyait devant un miroir.

-Tu comprends à présent pourquoi, je voulais que tu dissimules ton visage. Pour ta sécurité dit Dumbledore avec une once de mélancolie.

Voici la lettre de ta mère, la dernière que j'ai reçue. Elle me demande de te la lire pour tes 16 ans.

Ange prit le papier et commença sa lecture.

_Ma chère fille_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde._

_Ne crois pas que j'ai voulu t'abandonner, j'ai préféré sacrifier ma vie pour celle des autres et la tienne._

_Dumbledore est ton parrain, il a du remplir cette tâche avec plaisir._

_Tu dois me détester, car je ne suis pas auprès de toi comme je le souhaiterais._

_La vie impose des sacrifices, il faut les assumer._

_Cela me semble étrange de t'écrire, alors que tu me regardes avec tes jolis yeux enfantins._

_Je serais toujours avec toi_

_Ta mère qui t'aime de tout son cœur : Anastasia._

Ange ne pouvait plus articuler la moindre parole. Elle était trop émue.

Elle s'approcha de Dumbledore et lui murmura :

-Merci, cela a du être dur de vivre avec ce secret sur la conscience.

-je dois te remettre ceci dit il, un écrin de velours bleu se présenta à elle.

Elle l'ouvrit. Il contenait une chaîne avec les armureries gravé : princesse Ange Anastasia de Fairy .

Elle le mit à son coup

-je serais digne de ma mère, elle ouvrit son sac et jetta la fiole de potion violette par la fenêtre.

* * *

**voilà pour la fin du deuxième chapitre , le troisième est en cours d'écriture.**

**merci de laisser quelques rewiews**

**bien à vous Ange de fairy**


	3. jusqu'à où ?

**L'univers et les personnages (sauf ceux d'Ange et d'Anastasia de Fairy) appartiennent à J.K ROWLING.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Mimishoops pour avoir l'obligeance de bien vouloir tous les lire !!!**

**Et à Alex bala (qui s'en fiche) et à ma seule reviweuse!!!!!!**

**alors , après trois jour sans internet snif snif , je viens de m'appercevoir que j'ai eu une review!!! (je commencais à desespèrer!!!!!!) mais Ange de fairy ne desepère jamais**

**voici donc la suite (un peu plus longue)**

****

**bien à vous Ange de Fairy**

**kotori shiro: merci beaucoup pour ta review , je te dedie donc ce chapitre!!!**

**résumé**

Chapitre3 :

Ange sortit du bureau de son parrain les idées confuses. Elle marcha sans regarder ou elle allait. Tellement d'idées bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu.

Tout savoir d'elle, de sa mère et de sa famille.

Elle déferla comme une tornade se heurta dans quelqu'un. S'était le professeur Mcgonagall.

-je suis désolée Minerva dit précipitamment Ange.

-Ou allez vous comme ça Ange. Dit celle-ci d'un ton sévère.

-rattrapez le temps perdu dit celle-ci.

Elle avait déjà commencé à marcher vite sans se retourner.

Elle ne vit pas le regard de Minerva. On y descellait de la tristesse, de l'impuissance.

Ange entra dans la bibliothèque avec fracas. Sous le regard outré de madame Pince

-Ange de Lyse , qu'est ce que cela signifie. Ce lieux est une bibliothèque non un terrain de jeu commença madame Pince.

-Je ne suis pas Ange de lyse , Ange de Fairy je vous prie. Je souhaite obtenir tous les livres concernant la famille de Fairy et ceux de potions les plus puissantes dont vous disposez.

-Rien que cela. Dit elle avec dédain. Je ne peux pas vous donner cela .Il me faut l'autorisation de Dumbledore.

Ange fulminait, elle voulait ses livres et les obtiendrez coûte que coûte. Elle se força à rester calme.

-Je me débrouillerais autrement. Elle sortit avec la même violence, en prenant bien soin, de faire tomber au passage une pile de livre.

-Mademoiselle de lys.. de Fairy comment Osez vous hurla madame Pince dans le couloir.

Celle-ci ne détourna même pas un regard. Une expression malicieuse apparut sur son visage. Mais elle repensa à sa mère, sa famille , son passé. Aucun sourire ne dessinait son visage.

Elle entra dans sa chambre. Prit une fiole de potion violette en hésitant. Puis se ravisa. Autant assumer. Elle prit son balai, son sac ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola dans les cieux.

-alors dit Minerva , comment a-t-elle réagit ?

-Elle n'a rien dit, c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Elle est comme sa mère dit Dumbledore en souriant. Ses yeux bleus affichaient une expression tourmentée.

Madame pince entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La mine en colère, le chignon décoiffé.

-Cunégonde, que se passe t-il demanda Dumbledore.

-Cette petite est un vrai démon, comme vous l'aviez supposé, elle m'a demandé des livres sur sa famille et un livre de puissantes potions. J'ai refusé catégoriquement, elle est partie en éclat, en prenant soin de renverser une pile de livre acheva madame Pince en colère.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Minerva et de Dumbledore.

-Comme sa mère acheva celui-ci. Les Fairy sont connues pour leur tempérament de feu.

-Anastasia savait se tenir tout de même ajouta Minerva.

-Je sais, je me demande ou elle est, sûrement partie cherchez des informations.

-Albus, ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est en dehors de Poudlard , sans défense et à visage découvert. Dit Minerva horrifiée.

-Je le pense, et peux l'affirmé dit il, il regarda une boule de cristal. Elle se trouve à près au lard.

-J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes monsieur le directeur. Sa mère n'est pas morte pour rien Ajouta Madame pince.

Ange arriva, en cette période de vacance de Juillet, la foule était dense. Elle n'avait pas peur et se dirigea d'un pas décider vers une librairie.

La porte grinça , et un homme se retourna pour voir de quel client s'agissait t-il. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur.

-C'est impossible, Vous ne ressemblez pourtant pas à un fantôme madame La diplomate.

-je ne suis pas diplomate, je cherche tout les livres que vous avez sur la famille de Fairy, de son origine à aujourd'hui répondit-elle sèchement.

Il prit sa baguette est dit : scriptum De Fairy. Une cinquantaine de livre apparurent sur le guichet.

-avec ceci continua le libraire.

-Le grimoire d'escalimor dit elle d'une voix froide.

-Je ne possède pas de grimoire dit il , il était mal à l'aise. BIEN SUR il possédait ce grimoire, mais il était si dangereux, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre de le vendre à n'importe qui.

-Vous mentez dit Ange calmement. Je sais, que vous devez vendre ce grimoire avec précaution. Les mangemorts pourraient s'en servir à des fins maléfiques.

-Vous comprenez pourquoi, mademoiselle, ne connaissant pas votre nom, je ne peux acheva t-il gêné.

Ange détacha la chaîne des armoiries De Fairy. Elle la présenta au libraire.

-Je suis Ange Anastasia de Fairy.

-Scriptum escalimor dit le libraire. Le grimoire apparut sur le bureau. Se sera tout ?

-Oui, acheva t-elle.

-20 gallions je vous pris mademoiselle de Fairy.

Ange les sortit de sa bourse. Et referma la porte de la librairie laissant le libraire , un vieil ami de Dumbledore songeur.

La jeune sorcière se dirigea vers un magasin de plume. Elle dissimula son visage cette fois si sous un masque. Elle choisi de splendide plumes noir et or. Et elle repassa dans une boutique de potion et enfourcha son balai. Elle hâtait de lire ses livres sur sa famille

Elle rentra par la fenêtre de sa chambre , il devait être 19h30.

-Ta mère passait par les souterrains dit une voix douce, celle de Dumbledore.

-je t'avoue que je préfère celle des airs. Elles ne voulaient pas que ces rapports changent avec Dumbledore. Pourquoi m'interdire les livres de la bibliothèque, mais m'autoriser ceux d'une librairie ?

-Je sais qu'il est inutile de tenter de faire changer d'avis une De FAIRY. J'aurais essayé.

Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, pas que physiquement, je voulais te dire que celle-ci serait fière d'avoir une fille comme toi. Bonne soirée et il referma la porte de sa chambre.

Elle ne se laissa pas désemparée par ces quelques phrases. Elle posa son sac , rangea activement ses affaires et entama la lecture d'un gros livres intitulé Les Fairy , la généalogie.

Elle tenait à apprendre le livre par cœur. Il était 2h00 du matin quand elle eut achevé le premier.

On frappa discrètement à la porte.

-entrez répondit Ange sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

Minerva apparut, dans une longue robe de chambre. Le visage d'Ange s'éclaira.

-je me demandais quand vous viendriez. Elle posa ses yeux sur le Minerva.

-je me doutais de ce que tu faisais. Ta chambre est la seule ou la lumière brille.

-je dois en apprendre sur ma famille, et j'y passerais des nuits blanches s'il le faut.

Minerva se leva mais juste avant fit apparaître du thé à la menthe. Ca aide pour les nuits blanches assura t-elle avant de sortir.

Ange en bu quelques gorgée avant de s'attaquer à un autre livre : les pouvoirs des Fairy.

Elle apprit qu'elle possédait de grands pouvoirs, avec ou sans baguette magique. Ceux-ci venant directement de la fée Morgane d'Avallon. Chaque sorcières de Fairy possédait des forces magiques extrêmement puissante. Du pouvoir de glace à la métamorphose en passant par la télékinésie.

Ange se promit de tous les maîtriser. Il était 5h00 du matin. L'aube planait sur poudlard. Elle rebut du thé qui était toujours aussi chaud. Minerva avait pensé à tout.

Alors elle attaqua un ouvrage qui la fascinait le plus : Anastasia de Fairy, sa vie et sa fin tragique. Elle le lu apprit le noble combat de sa mère. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner la dernière page quand une grande lumière sortit de son médaillon.

Une femme belle, froide apparut. Elle ressemblait à....

-Je suis Morgane d'Avallon, tu es ma descendante Ange Anastasia de Fairy.

Je rencontre mes descendantes lorsque qu'elles atteignent 16 ans.

Ange l'observa avec respect. Elle représentait tant de mystère...

A suivre......

Cette suite était bien plus longue que les précédentes !! Laissez une petite review!!!!! merci

La suite dès que possible

Bien à vous Ange de Fairy descendante de Morgane d'Avallon.


	4. mystique et réalité

**Les personnages et l'univers de magie appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Hormis les personnages d'Ange et Anastasia de Fairy (morgane existait déjà).**

**Amateur de mystère me revoilà !!!!!**

**Voici donc la suite. Le mystère qui entoure Ange se réduit, mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises . D'autres personnages arrivent, ne vous inquiétaient pas. Je laisse la magie vous guider....................**

**Bien à vous Ange de Fairy.**

**Merci à mes des rewieveuses :**

**Aqualine d'Aquarius : c'est vrai, pour la potion, il ne vaudrait mieux pas se trouver en dessous lol !!! Imagine toi transformé en troll (bel effet). J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Kotori Shiro : Pour Cunégonde, je voulais me moquer de madame Pince (prénom si particulier ). La pile de livre s'était aussi pour faire enrager cette vielle chouette !!!! Merci pour tes encouragements.**

* * *

Ange n'osait rien dire.

je vois que tu commences enfin tes recherches sur ta famille, c'est un bon début.

Tu possèdes des pouvoirs, bien plus puissants que ceux qui sont décrits dans ces manuels, dit elle d'un air dédaigneux.

Il faut que tu apprennes à les maîtriser, ceci devrait t'aider.

Morgane fit apparaître un gros manuscrit.

Le livre des sorts et compétences ultimes. Seules les descendantes de Fairy peuvent le lire et même le toucher. Il est très puissant et dangereux. Peu de mes descendantes l'ont vraiment bien exploité. Mais je ressent un grand potentiel en toi, et de la colère ajouta –telle en fronçant les sourcils.

j'ai mes raisons, dit Ange.

C'est justement ce qui me fait peur. Le fait qu'on est assassiné ta mère ne te donnes pas tous les droits. Tu dois reprendre son noble combat, même, si elle s'est laissée dominé par les sentiments, c'est ce qui a causé sa perte .soupira Morgane.

Que voulez vous dire demanda Ange suspicieuse.

Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus, la suite en son temps. N'oublies pas tu es la digne héritière d'une longue lignée de sorcières qui se sont toujours battues contre le mal. Sois en fière et montre toi digne de toutes celles qui précédés. Je serais toujours là même quand tu ne le sauras pas.

-je le serais dit Ange.

-Par le pouvoir d'Avallon et de toutes les Fairy ayant combattu, que les pouvoirs De cette princesse soit restauré.

Une lumière aveuglante apparut. Ange ne sentait plus ses membres. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par la magie qui s'infiltrait en elle.

Quelle heure était il, 12h00 ? Ange n'est savait rien. La lumière qui avait traversé ses rideaux l'avait réveillé. Elle surprit une couverture sur ses épaules. Sûrement Dumbledore. Sa tête reposait sur un grand livre qui lui avait servi d'oreiller.

Elle s'étira et se sentit étrangement investit de plus de puissance. Elle se remémora la scène avec Morgane. Tant de mystères, d'interrogations non- soulevées. Sa mère et quels sentiments ?

Ange se leva et prit sa douche. Elle choisit une tenue des plus sombres. Un long pantalon noir avec un pull noir. Sa chaîne en or relevait le tout. Ses cheveux étaient retirés en arrière, rien de plus sinistre.

Elle se risqua un sort sans baguette :

-accio manuscrit. Le lourd volume apparut directement dans ses mains en l'espace d'une seconde à peine.

Et bien, j'ai du travail se dit- elle avec philosophie. Elle entama la lecture du grand manuscrit.

_Chez les Malfoy (vous pensiez qu'il n'y aurait qu'Ange, vous voilà rassuré)_

Drago se trouvait dans sa vaste chambre. Il n'était pas se qu'on peut appeler heureux. Car heureux est pour les moldus. Il en avait assez d'être seul.

Ses amis, pouvait on parlé d'amis avec ses deux gorilles qui ne faisaient que le surveiller. Mais un Malfoy se doit d'être ainsi, et surtout pour échapper aux sortilèges doloris de son très cher père.

Un elfe l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

-le maître est demandé dit un elfe tremblant de peur.

Il soupira, maltraiter les elfes ne l'amusait plus. Il éprouvé presque de la pitié.

Il descendit lentement d'un pas lourd les marches de l'escalier de marbre.

Il prononça une incantation dans une langue inconnue de tout être humain.

Une lourde porte en pierre apparut.

-Mon fils, je t'attendais, encore en retard dit la voix froide de Lucius Malfoy.

Il ne laissa même pas à son fils le temps de se justifier :

-endoloris.

Drago se tordait de douleur, la tête dans ses mains, suppliant intérieurement que la douleur cesse.

Lamentable, et dire que tu es censé être mon fils. Il leva sa baguette.

Drago lança un regard plein de haine à son père. Cet homme qui n'était que son géniteur, il le haïssait plus que tout.

Lucius Malfoy éclata d'un rire froid,

-à la haine, voici ce que j'aime, allez haïs moi Drago, mais en as-tu le courage ? Ou veux tu subir le sort de ta très chère mère.

Lucius avait visé juste. Depuis son retour d'Azkaban d'où il s'était évadé il avait comme si dire changé en mal. Non sans dire qu'il n'était pas déjà mauvais. Mais sa cruauté n'avait d'égal que celle du seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait tué sa femme, pour se venger de Dumbledore. Celle-ci l'ayant informé des dessins de son mari lors de son emprisonnement.

-tu iras faire tes achats, ma situation m'oblige à me couvrir, ne cherche pas à t'enfuir car sinon.. il finit sur un sourire diabolique , la mort ne serait qu'un doux plaisir pour toi.

Allez file. , vermine.

Malfoy s'en alla, il devait vivre ne l'avait il pas promis sa mère ?

NB :

**Je l'avais aimée éperdument ! Pourquoi aime-t-on ? Est-ce bizarre de ne plus voir dans le monde qu'un être, de n'avoir plus dans l'esprit qu'une pensée, dans le coeur qu'un désir, et dans la bouche qu'un nom : un nom qui monte incessamment, qui monte, comme l'eau d'une source, des profondeurs de l'âme, qui monte aux lèvres, et qu'on dit, qu'on redit, qu'on murmure sans cesse, partout, ainsi qu'une prière. Ce nom : « Ange Anastasia de Fairy ».**

**Poème de MAUPASSANT.**

* * *

**Voilà quatrième chapitre finit !! Le cinquième n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'ai vraiment trop de travail, plus d'autres fans fictions à écrire (même si celle-ci reste ma préférée). Je ferais mon possible je vous le promets.**

**Pour les admiratrices de Drago, ne vous en faîtes pas, il va s'en remettre. Ange n'est pas aux oubliettes non plus. Les autres personnages se dévoileront au fil du temps....**

**Merci à mes deux reviweuses :Aqualine d'Aquarius et Kotori Shiro pour leurs**

**Encouragements. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Bien à vous Ange de Fairy princesse et descendante de Morgane d'Avallon**


	5. Dans le poudlard express

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling  .(hormis Ange et Anastasia de Fairy , Morgane existant déjà).**

**Que de travail cher lecteurs ;**

**Mais j'espère jamais vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration. Ne soyez donc pas trop déçu si on piétine un peu.**

**Bien à vous Ange Anastasia de Fairy princesse et digne héritière de Morgane d'Avalon.**

**Kotori Chihiro : merci pour ta review (la seule snif) j'espère ne pas te décevoir**

* * *

Le mois d'Août s'achevait. Sur le quai, nos trois amis de toujours s'était retrouvé. 

Sans oublié Ginny , Luna et leurs autres amis.

-je suis nommée préfète en chef cette année dit Hermione. Une pointe d'orgueil dans sa voix se fit sentir.

-Ah, fit Ron , ils ont du jugés que je n'étais pas aussi respectueux des règlements pour m'y ajouter.

-Et moi, le fait d'aller dans la forêt n'à pas du leur plaire ajouta Harry sombrement.

Il repensait à Sirius. A Cette même époque de l'année celui-ci les accompagnait. Tant de choses s'étaient produites cette même année. Il se demandait ce qui pourrait bien être pire que de perdre son unique parrain qui tenait lieux de père. La réponse lui parut évidente : ses amis.

-Bon , les préfets en chef ont un wagon particulier. Elle porta sa lourde valise avec difficulté.

-A Mione dirent Harry et Ron .

Elle se dirigea vers un wagon particulier .Il se distinguait des autres par ses insignes représentant les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Elle monta dans le wagon, son insigne de prefète en chef bien présente sur ses vêtements.

Elle se heurta à un beau garçon qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Leur valise se renversèrent par terre

-je suis désolée dit –elle précipitamment.

-Il n'y a pas de mal dit celui-ci. Il remettait en place leur valise sans se regarder.

Quand ils se regardèrent , ils furent si surpris :

-Granger , la sang de bourbe de poudlard dit le garçon avec mépris

-Malefoy la fouine , tu aurais pu faire attention dit elle avec froideur.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ne regarde pas ou je vais, idiote dit il

-Comment oses-tu hurla t-elle espèce d'immonde crétin, le jour ou j'écouterais tes sarcasmes. Tu es bien le fils de ton père.

Drago cessa tout de suite ce combat de langue. Il attrapa Hermione par le coup

-Tu ne soupçonnes même pas qui est mon père granger.

Hermione suffoquait, elle ne pouvait atteindre sa baguette. Drago ne se contrôlait plus. Il allait finir par l'étrangler.

-Ca suffit dit une voix froide et puissante. Drago et Hermione furent séparés, comme par magie. Vous vous prétendez préfet ? Je me demande ce que Dumbledore a dans la tête en nommant deux irresponsables comme vous.

La jeune fille avança. Elle portait une longue cape à capuche. Celle-ci recouvrait son visage. On entendait juste le bruit de ses tallons. Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

Il était très spacieux. 4 longs canapés aux couleurs de chaque maison. Il y avait un minibar , une grande table et des étagères remplies de livres.

Les deux autres s'avancèrent confus.

-Je suis Hermione Granger dit elle , préfete en chef de Gryffondor.

-je suis Drago malefoy , préfet en chef de Serpentard.

Ils lui tendirent une poignée de main , quelle ne sera pas. Elle découvrit son visage.

-Je suis Ange de Lyse , prefète en chef de Serdaigle , je ne sers pas la main d'une fille prétentieuse et idiote. Ni d'un fils d'assassin dit elle encore plus froidement.

Drago serra les poings, elle l'insultait, mais il se retient.

Ange de Lyse se plongea dans un volume compliqué. Hermione aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il contenait. Mais à chaque fois, le livre semblait s'éloigner d'elle. Elle entama la lecture des manuels de cette année.

Drago, lui contemplait Ange, elle semblait lui rappeler quelqu'un. Qui, il l'ignorait. Il se leva et bu une bière au beurre.

Une heure s'écoula ainsi. Ange trouvait ses compagnons de voyages stupides voir même insignifiant. Elle lisait et essayer d'assimiler les sortilèges de projections Astrales grâce au livre de Morgane. Elle avait considérablement progressé, elle dépassait de loin le niveau des Aspics , mais elle avait souhaité vivre comme une étudiante normale (enfin normale pour les autres , mais elle-même n'était pas ordinaire).

Flash back:

-Ma chère nièce vient me voir, c'est rare c'est temps si dit Dumbledore.

-J'aurais une faveur à te demander.

-laquelle demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

-je souhaite poursuivre mes études normalement même...

-si tu as largement dépassé le niveau des aspics et celui de nombres de sorciers âgés.

Mais bon, je te comprends, par contre le choixpeau va déterminer ta maison.

Elle s'approcha, lentement mais sûrement. Il lui mit le vieux chapeau sur la tête.

-que d'intelligence et de logique, je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie. Je vois aussi ce que tu essais de me cacher. Même avec les pouvoirs de la fée Morgane dans tes veines tu ne peux rien me cacher. De la rancune, de la vengeance. Je vais t'envoyer à Serdaigle , et au rang de prefète en chef.

-Il ya une condition Ange : je refuse que tu portes ton vrai prenom.

-Mais cela releverait à fuir la vérité repondit-elle avec rage.

-c'est un Ultimatum , tu n'as pas le choix dit dumbledore.

-Alors je l'accepte , en revanche je garderais mon vrai visage dit elle froidement.

Elle consulta sa montre, il était 13h45. Il était l'heure de faire le tour des wagons. Elle se leva majestueusement.

-Si vous comptez un jour méritez votre place, vous devriez commencer à inspecter les wagons.

Elle sortit et commença sa tournée. Elle vit une petite fille en pleure avec son amie gênée.

-Que s'est il passé ? Dit elle froidement.

-les serpantards de quatrième année nous on pris nos sacs dit la seconde fille de seconde année.

Elle soupira, que de stupidités :

-que les coupables reviennent sur les lieux de leur larcin.

Une bande de serpantards apparut avec des sacs.

-bien messieurs, un rapport sera envoyé à Dumbledore, ainsi que vous aurait une retenue. Je retire également 50 point à serpantards, j'exige également des excuses.

Les serpantards s'excusèrent mais juraient de ne pas en rester là.

Ange regagna son wagon et pronoca une brève incantation. Elle se retrouva habillé avec l'uniforme des Ser daigles. Ses deux autres compagnons une fois rentré reprirent leurs bouderies et Ange sa lecture.

Hermione avait pu croiser ses amis , il y avait des fois elle regrettait dêtre ce qu'elle était , la sollitude la derangeait.

Drago lui restait sombre , il ne voulait rien laisser paraâitre mais cette fille ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle l'attirait. Il decellait de la colère et du mystère.

* * *

**J'achève ce chapitre là. Il est un peu pourris mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration avec de nombreuses fics à écrire. Merci tout de même à ma revieweuse (Kotori Chihiro)**

**Espérons de ne décevoir personne**

**Bien à vous Ange de Fairy princesse et descendante de Morgane d'Avallon.**

**La suite n'est prévue que plus tard.**


	6. organisation

désolée pour cette longue absence un grand merci à

**Kotori Chirot** : jespère que la suite te plaira ;-)

**ma reviweuse anonyme** : merci de tes encouragements

* * *

Enfin arrivé à poudlard , Les trois préfets en chef restèrent dans le Hall , à ordonner les autres préfets.

-Luna , dit la voix sombre et froide d'Ange , tu t'occupes des premières année , Cho , des seconde , Elisabeth des troisième , Cathy , des quatrième , je pense que les cinquième sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seul.

Ensuite, vous viendrez dans la salle de réunion des préfets de Serdaigle, j'ai des choses importantes à vous communiquer.

Elle fit léviter sa valise sans baguette, rien que par un sort de pensée, jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Si vous ne parvenez pas à vous en sortir, chose, qui ne m'étonnerais pas, vous me retrouverez au troisième étage, chambre d'or. Elle regarda avec mépris Drago et Hermione.

Rendez-vous à la cérémonie de répartition.

-bon, heu les griffondor , Ginny , tu t'occupes des première année , heu , Ron des seconde et..

-Pourquoi des secondes, depuis quand tu décides la coupa t-il

-De puis que je suis prefète en chef. Hermione perdait tous ses moyens.

Malfoy en revanche inspirait tellement de crainte et de respect, qu'il arriva à organiser le tout sans problèmes.

-Granger, quand tu auras fini tes enfantillages avec Wesley, tu pourras peut être me donner le mot de passe de l'appartement.

-Tu ne peux pas attendre, dis moi Malfoy, ta mère ne ta pas appris les bonnes manières.

Se calmer, il devait se calmer, il avait déjà sortit sa baguette, prêt à venger sa mère si quelqu'un s'apprêtait à salir sa mémoire.

Miss Granger, vous devriez ordonner vos effectifs au lieu de piailler et de faire un tel vacarme. S'était Rogue, toujours aussi sarcastique et hautain avec les gryffondor.

Hermione, rouge confusion termina de tout arranger et suivit Malfoy en silence. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et eu du mal à articuler : Cohabitation.

Tel était le mot de passe. Elle devait cohabiter avec son pire ennemi.

Une lourde porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un magnifique salon aux couleurs verte et rouge pour serpantards et gryffondor.

Il y avait deux grand escaliers, un sur la droite conduisait aux appartement d'Hermione, et l'autre sur la gauche à ceux de Malfoy.

Ils s'assirent en silence sur des fauteuils opposés, le voyage les avaient plus épuisés qu'ordinairement. Mais ils étaient trop fiers pour l'admettre.

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise, malgré toute la haine et le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour draco , elle s'en voulait de l'avoir attaqué sur le terrain ou il était sensible.

-Malfoy dit elle en brisant enfin le silence, je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit sur ta mère, ce n'est pas à moi de te juger.

Il ne lui répondit pas par un sarcasme dont il avait le secret, il la fixa, et pour une fois, son regard n'était pas dur, mais profond.

Elle prit sa baguette et prononça _Wingardum Leviosa _, ses malles s'envolèrent .

Elle gravit les marches en silence, en pénétrant dans sa chambre, elle resta muette de surprise. Un grand lit à baldaquin rouge, une étagère en cuivre, tout était aux couleurs de gryffondor. Elle trouva une lettre à son nom. Elle l'ouvrit :

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Ce soir aura lieu après la cérémonie de répartition un bal d'ouverture._

_Nous comptons sur votre présence, et votre nouvelle autorité pour participer au bon fonctionnement de ce projet._

_Votre présence est requise à partir de 19h00_

_Cordialement , Minerva Mcgonagall directrice de Gryffondor._

Il était 18h00 , il restait une heure à Hermione pour se préparer. Elle déchargea bien vite sa valise et en ressortie une splendide robe satin clair, elle prit sa trousse de toilette et celle de maquillage et se précipita dans sa salle de bain.

Elle resta admirative une fois de plus, des lavabos en cuivre et en forme de coquillage était présent, la baignoire, ne donnait qu'une envie, se plonger dedans.

Elle fit couler un bain bouillant. Elle ajouta du bain moussant aux pétales de roses et entra dedans.

Malfoy lui restait pensif, le fait que Granger s'excuse le laissait sans voix. Après être resté dix bonnes minutes un regard inexpressif, il se décida enfin à monter.

A l'inverse d'Hermione, il ne semblait pas du tout surprit de ce luxe. Sa chambre aux couleurs argent et vert était majestueuse. Il Vit la lettre et la décacheta rapidement.

Monsieur Malfoy

_Ce soir aura lieu après la cérémonie de répartition un bal d'ouverture._

_Nous comptons sur votre présence, et votre nouvelle autorité pour participer au bon fonctionnement de ce projet._

_Votre présence est requise à partir de 19h00_

_Les préfets se rejoindront devant le Hall d'entrée._

_Severus rogue directeur de Serpantard._

Il lâcha la lettre d'un geste de colère, encore une chose qui ne servait à rien. Il prit une robe de sorcier noir et fila à son tour dans la salle de bain, il se contenta d'une simple douche et se prépara.

_Dans le bureau des préfets. _

-Que tout soit bien clair, cette année , je ne veux aucun trouble chez les Serdaigle , chaque préfet à des années à surveiller :

Voici la liste qui me semble être correct.

Ange fit apparaître avec sa baguette magique un texte sur un des tableaux.

Classification des tâches pour les préfets de Serdaigle :

Seront chargés des classes suivantes :

Les premières années par Luna Loovegood

-Les secondes par Cho Chang

-les troisièmes par Elisabeth Crieler

- les quatrièmes par Ludovic Stylicien

- les cinquièmes par Hugo Liures

-les sixièmes par Marc danae

Les septièmes par Agathe proline

Ange de Lyse : coordonnatrice de l'ordre des préfets, chaque réclamation devra passer par elle.

Le Mot de passe actuel : Intelligence.

-Regardez tous attentivement le tableau, chaque semaine un nouveau mot de passe apparaîtra, Tous les vos emplois du temps et ceux de tous les Serdaigle sont affichés ici.

Il suffit de prononcer la classe dont vous souhaiter consulter l'emploi du temps.

Première année dit elle, un parchemin apparut dans ses mains.

Si vous avez des questions, posez les ajouta –t-elle.

Ils n'osèrent pas en poser, s'était la première fois qu'à Serdaigle, on faisait preuve d'une telle organisation.

-Vous pouvez allez dans vos dortoirs dit elle, je vous retrouve au dîner.

Elle monta un étage et se trouva devant la porte de sa chambre : Morgane dit elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle vit une lettre sur son lit, signée Dumbledore.

Elle prit rapidement une douche et sélectionna une robe bleu foncée, avec un châle bleu ciel, elle se concentra et mis ses mains aux tempes, ses cheveux se trouvèrent impeccablement coiffés en chignon. Elle chercha une parure parmi toutes celle qu'elle possédait et pour une fois la mis. Elle était splendide.

Elle ressortit, il était 18h45, et elle détestait être en retard.

* * *

Voilà, désolée pour cette longue absence, j'espère mettre rattrapée, une suite est prévue pour les vacances 

Bonnes fêtes et joyeux noël à tous d'avance

Bien à vous Ange de Fairy


	7. L'Ange face au démon

Bonne année et bonne santé je suis impardonable, mais je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration pour cette fic, je me suis tout de même forcée à vous en écrire un passage.

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennet pas, hormis Ange de Fary, Morgane existant déja...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ange pestait intérieurement, Malfoy et Granger n'était pas encore là, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, pour aller les chercher, quand elle les aperçut enfin. 

Draco portait une splendide robe de sorcier, tout en noir, comme à son habitude.

Ange aurait pu encore ajouter une remarque désobligeante pour le retard, ou du moins parce que pour elle, ils étaient en retard. Elle n'en fit rien, elle se contenta de leur faire un signe de tête.

Draco de son côté était troublé, Ange lui rappelait délibérément quelqu'un, mais qui ? Impossible pour lui de le s'en rappeler. Il la regardait à la dérobé et ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer cette beauté froide et fière.

Allons Draco tu es un Malfoy se reprit-il, enfin ce qui restait de la famille Malfoy, un père assassin et violent.

Hermione quand à elle, semblait pensive, elle n'aimait pas le fait d'être séparé de ses amis, ce pouvoir de préfete en chef, elle en avait rêvé. Maintenant qu'elle le possédait, elle n'obtenait aucune satisfaction personnelle, elle éprouvait un éternel regret.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Le plafond magique tonnait de ses splendides éclairs. Tout trois se retrouvèrent face à Dumbledore. Il abordait son éternel sourire bienveillant à leur égard.

Hermione le lui rendit, Malfoy lui se contentait d'un simple hochement de tête. Ange, elle ne fit que le fixer très profondément, ses yeux étaient devenus couleur de glace.

Minerva Intervient en entrant avec les élèves, les autres professeurs arrivèrent à leur tour.

La cérémonie de répartition s'effectua sans trop de difficulté. On entendait toujours les mêmes rires moqueurs des Serpantards.

Bien, avant de vous laisser manger, je tiens à vous souhaiter solennellement une bonne année, la voix de Dumbledore se fit plus sombre. Le sourire et le regard bienveillant disparurent, pour laisser place à une expression froide et distante.

Sachez que Lord Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, vous avez donc pu constater avec les différents meurtres de cet été, il redevient au sommet de sa puissance. Je vous en prie ne mettez pas votre vie inutilement en danger.

Bien sur ce, bon appétit, amusez vous bien, que le bal commence.

Les tables s'envolèrent dans un coin de la grande salle, pour laisser place aux danseurs.

Les serpantards laissèrent échapper des soupirs, pour eux, le discours du directeur n'avait aucune importance. Ils étaient là pour servir le maître.

Ange ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître une expression de mépris, elle vengerait sa mère, au oui ! Elle avait attendu 16 ans dans l'ignorance.

Les élèves préféraient danser plutôt que de manger.

Hermione s'exprima Harry, tu m'accordes une danse ?

Avec plaisir répondit celle-ci. Elle eut le plaisir d'évoluer sur la douce musique de Roméo et Juliette (Kissing you). Elle venait de retrouver son élément, ce qui faisait sa véritable force : ses amis.

Ron les observait un peu jaloux, quand Parvati Patil s'approcha de lui. Ron avait beaucoup grandit et surtout était devenu très séduisant. Il avait un maintient différend dans cette tenue de soirée.

Ron, une danse avec moi, ça te tente ?

Un sourire aux lèvres naquit, Il ne serait donc pas l'éternel oublié.

Avec joie Parvati.

Ange éconduisait tout les cavaliers qui s'avançaient vers elle. Elle préféra sortir dans le parc, comment pouvait se réjouir ses gens, quand des morts n'avaient pas été vengés.

Dumbledore lui dansait frénétiquement avec Minerva, sur un air assez entêté. Rogue était absent, Harry en dansant avec Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver encore une mauvaise raison. Ce qui le préoccupait, s'était de ne pas avoir vu le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Une surprise pensa Harry, même, si pour lui sa vie serait tissée sur les surprises.

Malfoy maugréait intérieurement l'idée de ce stupide bal, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de la présence un peu trop encombrante de Pansy. Entendre des Dracochounet, lui donnait une véritable migraine.

La fraîcheur du parc lui convenait beaucoup plus, en marchant les yeux fixés à terre il ne vit pas Ange.

Tout deux se retrouvèrent à terre.

Malfoy commença t-elle tu ne peux pas regarder ou tu marches ?

Et toi ? lui coupa t-il , en retrouvant sa superbe, tu es aussi fautive que moi, sang de bourbe je suppose, il n'y a que vous pour être aussi maladroit.

Ange se concentra, elle cherchait une incantation, pour lui faire payer cette insulte

Alors de Lyse tu as perdu ta superbe de préfete.

_Acile mille _murmura t-elle.

Malfoy se retrouva coller à terre, il ne pouvait pas se lever, il chercha sa baguette.

Serpanto hurla t-il, un rayon de lumière verte sortit de sa baguette, pour atteindre Ange.

Le rayon ne la toucha pas, il se retourna contre lui-même.

Ange se releva, elle put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue malheureuse de Malfoy, il était dans un piteux état.

Finité Incantatem énnonca t-elle. Elle lui tendit la main pour se relever.

Ange de Fairy, murmura t-il

Comment sais ? Tu dit elle étonnée

Ton visage me rappelles trop celui de ta mère. Ange fut troublée, elle regagna son masque de froideur habituel.

Malfoy, je te préviens à la moindre allusion à ma mère, je fais de ta vie un enfers complet.

Fils d'assassin.

Serais-ce des menaces de Fairy ?

Juste une mise en garde, fais en sorte de ne pas te trouver trop souvent sur mon chemin, enfin si tu tiens à ta misérable vie.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec intêret, j'en suis à deux menaces de mot, mon père et l'héritière de Morgane, à quand la troisième se dit-il avec philosophie.

* * *

Voilà la suite et bien j'ignore sincèrement pour quand, jespère que cette suite vous aura plu(e)s, je fais le maximum pour écrire la suite prochainement 

Bien à vous Ange venue des enfers...


End file.
